a Predator's Love
by sessbabe
Summary: inuyasha got mad and sealed the well sending kagome runing into kouga's arms but will kouga be the one to keep her or will a hanyou's brother get her before she able to settle down rated r for later chapters-- YAY chapter 4 is up
1. the story begins

A predator's love 

Chapter 1; the beginning

"Jaken it's time we left" sesshoumaru growled

"But were are we going, lord sesshoumaru" replied jaken bowing deeply

"We are going to collect what's is rightfully mine I have waited far to long and I'm growing impatient."

----------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, I want to go home! I have some major exams I have to take!" Kagome shouted as she ran for the well.

"Your not going home, I'm sick of you delaying our shard hunt for these worthless 'exams' you keep talking about" Inuyasha yelled back wile blocking her way

"You have no say in this! SIT! ::Thud:: I'm going home!" Kagome ran to the well and right before she got there she turned to the hanyou "I'll be bake in a week, Inuyasha" with that she turn to the well only to see it crushed by a boulder "INUYASHA WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT"

"I told you that you weren't going home and now I've made sure of it" with that he leaped into the trees towards kaede's village.

'Ha, I'll show him. He thinks that he can make me help him by just keeping me from going home. Well he's wrong and he's going to fined out just how wrong he is.' Kagome then ran into the forest, away form the village.

-----------------------------------------------

"Jaken stay with Rin and if I hear that even one hair on her head was hurt then you will be severely punished" Sesshoumaru stated like he did every time he left Rin with Jaken

"Yes, me lord whatever you say, me lord" Jaken said as he tried in vain to please his lord.

Sesshoumaru then flew off towards his brother's scent, ware he knew his brother's wench would be, no not Inuyasha's, his wench would be.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran as fast as she could not wanting Inuyasha to catch up with her. Soon she was covered in scratches and bruises from the branches that got in her way. When she thought that she had gone far enough she slowed to a walk and stopped at hot spring she found. 'I really need a bath after all that running' she thought as she slowly inched her clothing off, careful not to bump any of her scratches or bruises. After setting her clothes on a near by rock, Kagome slipped into the hot spring socking her body for a moment before washing her hair with the shampoo and conditioner she brought in her pack. That's when she heard a rustling in the bush.

------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru quickly fallowed his brother's sent, and he smirked when he found his brother already in a fighter's stance, the tetsiga [**an **sorry I don't know how to spell it but if someone could tell me it would be great] drawn

"I'm not here to fight you lil brother" Sesshoumaru said in his usual monotone voice

"Then what the hell are you here for Sesshoumaru"

"To collect what's mine"

"Ha, if you want tetsiga then you'll have to pry it from my clod, dead fingers"

"Though as tempting as that is, I'm not talking about the tetsiga, I'm talking about my wench."

"What? What are you talking about you don't have a wen-"and then it donned on him "your talking about...KAGOME ANT YOU, YOU BASTARD YOU KEEP YOU FILTHY HANDS OFF MY KAGOME YOU GOT THAT"

"On the contrary you are the one that should keep your hands off my wench, and when I find her and she isn't innocent anymore then you my friend will pay dearly for corrupting my wench"

"YOUR WENCH, SHE ISN'T YOUR WENCH" but Sesshoumaru don't get to hear the last of what Inuyasha was saying fore he was already flying though the air locked on Kagome's scent.

----------------------------------------------

"Who's there" Kagome called out "Inuyasha if that's you then you have the count of three to run out of earshot. 1.... 2.... 3.... SIT!" kagome listened for the usual thud but non came 'mm so it wasn't him. Wait a minuet if it wasn't him then who was it?' Just then a familiar whirl-wind came out of the bushes

"AHHH KOUGA" Kagome quickly went down in the water so that only her shoulders up showed " what are you doing here?" kagome questioned him.

"Kagome you have to come with me"

"Why kouga?"

"Because that mangy mutt has left you alone one to many times. How can he protect you when he's not here?"

"You know your right kouga I do have to go with you" 'Inuyasha has caused me enough pain' "kouga just wait behind that boulder and I'll be out in a second o.k."

"O.k." 'Wow she's actually coming with me this time'

------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru watched this scene at a distance, close enough to hear them but far enough so that the wolf prince couldn't detect him. He watch with great interest as his wench got out of the hot spring and started drying herself off, taking in every inch of every curve of her body. Then as she pulled on her clothes he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He watched as Kouga then pulled his wench next to him and speed off.

Sesshoumaru silently followed them to a wolf's den in the eastern lands. 'At least I know were you are for now, and don't worry if the blasted wolf makes a move on you then I'll tare him limb from limb, for I will be the one to destroy you innocents don't you worry' he silently mused to himself. Sesshoumaru then took off for his castle.


	2. inuyasha to the rescue

Chapter2: Inuyasha to the rescue 

Kouga couldn't stand the feel of the warmth pending off Kagome's body; it was something so arousing even now he was fighting to keep his inner wolf under control. 'How do you do these things to me' he thought to himself 'you're the only one that does and yet the only one that doesn't want me the way I want you, but that will all change soon enough.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon Kouga reached his den in the eastern lands

"Home, sweet, home" kouga said as he dropped kagome onto his bed in his privet chamber at the back of the den"kagome you stay here and sleep, I need to be at a few meetings through the night so I'll see you in the morning ok"

"Well ok" kagome stammered, not to sure on sleeping in the wolf prince's bed "your tribe's already asleep right?"

"Everyone except the ones in my meeting. You are safe here"

"Ok kouga, I'll see you in the morning." With that kouga left for his meetings

Once kouga was gone kagome decided to check out the room she was going to stay in. for being in the side of a mountain it was quite nice. The room was well lit, had an assortment of furs on the ground, and in the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed. Beside the bed was a nightstand with small oil panting on it of three young boys. Kagome recognized them at once as Ginta Hakaku and kouga. 'Who knew that those three went bake that far?'

Kagome started to get a bit drowsy when something hit the door, Succeeding in waking her up fully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga left the room smirking. 'That wench it entirely to trusting, if she new what was good for her she would have run, soon that gas will take affect and when she wakes up she will be mine!' Kouga then ran off to he's meeting knowing that what he wanted was only a few hours away from him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE IS THAT DAM GIRL I, THOUGHT THAT AFTER I LEFT HER SHE WOULDCOME HERE!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lunges.

"Inuyasha calm down there's no need to yell, Kagome is probably just at the spring. Witch if that's the case then I need to get going" Miroku stated with he's normal collectiveness.

"Miroku, you henti, you keep away from kagome" Songo scolded

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE SO COLLECTIVE WHEN KAGOME'S IN DANGER?"

"How do you know Kagome's in danger, for all we kno-"

"KAGOME'S IN DANGER, SESSHOUMARU IS AFTER HER"

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE, WE GOT TO GET GOING" Songo yelled. With that they grab their weapons and ran to the well to see if Inuyasha could pick up Kagome's sent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha do you know witch way kagome went?"

Inuyasha sniffed the ground "ya she went this way." He took off into the bush follow quickly by Songo and Miroku. With in minuets they came across a spring of some sort and Inuyasha became even more irritant.

"What is it?"Songo and Miroku said in unison

"That bastard dared to touch kagome." Inuyasha fumed

Both his companions were now very confused 'I wonder what Sesshoumaru did'

Just then Inuyasha took off running in a totally different direction. Songo and Miroku ran after him. Once Miroku got close enough to talk to Inuyasha he asked

"Were are we going Inuyasha?"

"Were do you think we're going? We're going to Kouga's den."

"But why there"

"Cause that's were kagome is you idiot." With that Inuyasha sped up leaving Songo and Miroku behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WERE IS KAGOME YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha screamed

"Its too late kagome is mine now and forever" kouga calmly stated

"NO SHE'S NOT SHE WOULD NEVER BE WITH YOU"

"Ah but your wrong once she awakes from her **_restful_** slumber I'll be the only thing that she'll want"

Inuyasha then grabbed Kouga by his collar and through him up across the room "YOU TELL ME WERE SHE IS NOW, WOLF"

"Never" after a few moments of silence, Inuyasha gave up and stalked out of the room and down the hallway quickly to be follow by kouga "were do you think your going, you mangy mutt"

Just then the two males came to a door and stopped "I came to find kagome" in a flash Inuyasha had kouga in his grasp and through him towards the door.

Kouga hit the door and slid down to the floor unconscious. Inuyasha stepped over the unconscious kouga and through the door.

"Kagome you alright!" Inuyasha quickly walked over to her and embraced her.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you"

"Rescue me from what? Kouga was right here."

"Kouga was what I needed to save you from."

"What? Kouga would never hurt me he's my friend"

"That's why you were about to fall asleep when I got here and from what kouga said you would awake and suddenly want only him. Anyways we should go Kouga's going to wake up soon"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha came outside the den just as Songo and Miroku were reaching it.

"Took you long enough to get here." Inuyasha commented

"Sorry, if we don't have you speed Inuyasha" Songo shot back. Just then something white shot out of the bushes and grabbed kagome. Then came to a halt about 50 yards away.

"SESSHOUMARU" the three shouted

"Thank you lil brother for recovering my position. I assure you she will be well used." with that he was gone.

Oo what is sessy going to do with kagome? Anywho sorry I took so long to update. This is were I would usually put a very good excuse but I don't have any so I'm just going to say monkey's kidnapped me and tied me to a chair and then tickled me to death ya that's it anywho hope you enjoyed

sessbabe


	3. kikyou's plan

Chapter 3

"SESSHOUMARU, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" kagome screech, as she fought to be free of his grasp.

"I wouldn't fight if I were you." Sesshoumaru replied wincing slightly as the sound of her voice echoed in his ear. "And I would also stop yelling."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT!"

"For one it's a long way down and for two I might have to silence you if you don't"

"What do you mean by silence?" kagome asked with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

Sesshoumaru noted how quick she toned down her voice at the sound of a threat "do you want me to demonstrate?"

"NO, DON'T YOU D-" suddenly kagome found herself pressed ageist Sesshoumaru's torso with his lips inches from her ear.

In a voice no more then a whisper sesshoumaru said, "you have given me no choice" with that he slammed his lips ageist hers, knocking the breath right out of her. She gasped for air, accidentally letting Sesshoumaru's tongue explore her mouth. 'Who knew that she tasted so good I must have more.' Kagome turned her head succeeding in breaking the kiss for now.

In a voice barley audible she whispered "please, please don't ever do that again"

Satisfied sesshoumaru flew off to his castle.

"KAGOME, **KAGOME**" Inuyasha shouted in vein

"He really likes her doesn't he?" Songo commented

"I DO NOT" Inuyasha yelled behind him "I JUST NEED HER TO FIND THE JEWAL SHAREDS" just then it started raining "DAM THIS FUCKING LUCK IT REALLY PISSES ME OFF"

"Come on Inuyasha we need to take cover from the storm" Miroku stated

"You two can take cover if you want I'm going to look for kagome!" as Inuyasha ran off the two left behind could hear him calling for kagome and knocking over trees and bushes that happened to get in his way.

When sesshoumaru touch down at his castle a servant was waiting to take kagome to her room. As kagome was lead to her room she got this feeling that that servant knew something that made him pity her. With a last look of pity he shut her in her room. 'I wonder what that was all about' kagome thinks to herself 'but god I can't think of that right now, I have to find a way out of here' looking around the room she spots a window 'perfect' she rushes towards it only to have her hopes crushed when she looked out. 'When did I get so high? Oh well I do have sheets and stuff here!' with that she went to work tying the bedding into a rope.

Once kagome was taken to her room, sesshoumaru went to his study to plan out how he would get close enough to the girl to mark her. Although he had bin close enough before when he grabbed the girl, she didn't know who she was or so the rumours say, there for if he did mark her, the mark would end up disappearing and then she would be on to much of a guard for him to get close to her.

After countless tries of trying to get out the window, kagome realized that the three years of Raman and junk food had finally caught up with her. Plus it didn't help that the window was so dame small! Kagome ran to her bed and cried 'why me? Why now?' kagome thought "why oh why me?" she cried out loud.

"Why not?" said a familiar emotionless voice "your father is the one that wanted this for you."

"How do you know that? My fathers dead and besides that both of my parents are ningen plus they live in the future..." 'Oh my god I did not just say that.'

"The future? Explain miko."

"Oh did I say that I meant in the village...of... fucharo"

"You lie"

"What how you know?"

"Your scent shows a hint of fear when you lie."

"Well dah my scent has fear in it I'm only in the presents of a monster!" a growl was returned in response "ah please tell me I didn't just say that out laud."

Sesshoumaru just looked at her with his normal blank face. Then with but the warning of a slight glint in his eye, sesshoumaru grabbed kagome by her throat and throw her up agenised the wall, knocking the breath out of her. "You will learn your place miko" he spat at her with a sharp slap to her face. He then tossed her on her bed and stalked out of the room.

Inuyasha ran though the storm, uncaring as to who or what got in his way. 'Fuck kagome why didn't I protect you why didn't I .... I' Inuyasha thought to himself then it donned on him 'I love you, I will rescue you, if it's the last thing that I do I will rescue you, I swear it' "KAGOME"

Kikyo walked through the forest collecting souls, thinking ' before that girl with my soul came around me and Inuyasha were happy. He would have become human and die with me by his side but ever since that girl came through that dam well Inuyasha has bin spending more time with her then he ever had with me' "haha" Kikyo chuckled to herself 'to bad for that girl, Inuyasha will never want her again. Sesshoumaru should have her by now. Poor girl she'll never see what's coming.' Just then Kikyo heard something of in the distance.

"Kagome"

'That sounded like Inuyasha. I'll go talk to him sesshoumaru may need a bit more time'

Inuyasha caught kagome's sent again. 'No wait that's Kikyo's sent. What she doing out here? She usually stays around kaede's village.'

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

"Kikyo what are you doing why out here you could have gotten hurt."

"Inuyasha, I have to warn you, sesshoumaru he's.... he's ...oh god" suddenly Kikyo collapsed into Inuyasha's arms.

"Kikyo your hurt what sesshoumaru do to you?"

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo's body then gave in.

"Kikyo, no" 'wait she's still breathing. She's still alive! (A/N: well as alive as a dead corpse can get lol) 'I got to get her to the village' with that Inuyasha set off in the opposite direction, creating even more distance between him and his brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thanx to my reviewrs heres some stuff from me

sleeping chick: im glad you like it and ill tri not to rush it

Sesshoumarugrl: i would too lol

Dayonna: sessy likes kagome because she has stood up to him when every other human either ran away or screemed and the reast of the group are back at the village cuz there really is not point in them all going just to stop kagome from going home and if you read the chapter she does sit him and she only does it once because she is a kind hearted person that doesn't want to brake inuyasha's back.

and thanx to all my other reviewrs sorry i couldn't respond to you all but i just wanted to take care of the ones that had questions and sugestions well thanx and cyaz next time

sessbabe


	4. The Crystal Blue Youkai

A/N ouch glares at Halfbreed Kagome ok ok here's your update mumblesman i already had a bruis there. anywho for all those sesshoumaru lovers out there i know he's so hot and lol i love making hot anime charactors into sick minded things lol oyh no did i just say that i mean ya he's pretty cute for an anime charactor lol blushes8

Chapter 4

Kagome sat there stud 'that arrogant, son of a bitch slapped me he slapped me' she thought over and over again. 'No one just slaps me and walks away! No I'll find that, that thing and give him a piece of my mind.' Kagome stomped out of her room only to find that she didn't know ware to go. 'Well that didn't stop me before!' tarring through the halls, randomly choosing which corners to turn and which to go strait, Kagome finally came across a door marked "study" 'mmmmmm' she thought to herself 'Sesshoumaru is a well educated man, I bet he spends lots of time in here.' With that she burst through the door. "Sesshou...Sess...Sess" kagome stuttered as she realized she didn't know what to say to him.

"What do you want?"

"I... I.."

"Out with it"

Kagome took a deep breath "I just what you to know that you can't just slap me and walk away. I demand that you apologize"

"You want an apology well then ok" before kagome knew what was happening sesshoumaru had her pined up agenised the wall with his hand at her throat. Kagome automatically grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist, trying desperately to free herself. "But it will be my way." Just then kagome felt Sesshoumaru's tail go up her skirt. Fear grew within kagome as she sow Sesshoumaru's eyes bleed red.

"SESSHOUMARU STOP! YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" Kagome yelled, as he grinded his member agenised her core.

"You wanted an apology" dragging his claw through the front of her shirt sesshoumaru whispered in her ear "I'm going to enjoy this very much, koi"

"SESSHOUMARU, PLEASE, NO, STOP PLAESE!" kagome cried as she realized how hopeless the situation was getting.

But her cries went unheard as sesshoumaru replaced his tail with his hand and started playing the flesh between her legs.

Closing her eye kagome wish as hard as she could that she wasn't there as a pink light emitted from her hand knocking the demon to he floor unconscious. Kagome ran through the hall until she found the way back to her room. Thinking all the way 'god, I just killed him. I killed sesshoumaru.'

Inuyasha could see the village plainly now just a few more seconds and then he'll be at the hut 'hold on their Kikyo your going to be all right' Inuyasha raced into the hut were he knew Keade would be.

"Keade Kikyo's is hurt," Inuyasha told her as he laid Kikyo gently on a mat

"My child what happened?"

"I don't know I found her in the woods and she just collapsed in my arms"

Keade looked over the wounds of her elder sister "Kikyo will be alright she just needs more souls" just then a couple of soul collectors came though the door and deposited their souls into Kikyo. As her eyes fluttered Inuyasha rushed to her side.

"Kikyo what were you doing so far away from the village?"

"Inu-Inuyasha?" 'The baka hanyou he is a fool'

"Kikyo! Your ok thank Kama"

"Miroku?"

"Ya Sango"

"Do you think kagome is O.K?"

"Kagome has a strong will I believe that she'll be o.k."

"Ya I hope—HENTI" SLAP

"Ahh it is all worth it" Miroku sighed wile sporting a new red mark on his cheek

"How can you think of such things wile kagome is in danger?"

"Your right Sango I'm sorry. We should get going if we plan on helping Inuyasha.

"Ya, Kirara" with that the lil two-tail transformed and flow off carrying both the monk and demon exterminator.

Kagome ran into her room with only one thought on her mind 'oh my god I just killed sesshoumaru ohmygodohmygodohmygod.' She was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps come into her room.

"Kagome-sama?" a lil voice questioned innocently (A/N: haha you thought it was sesshoumaru lol)

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts "oh Rin what's a matter" she tried to put on a normal face for the little girl 'I remember when I first meet the little girl'

Flashback

Kagome could hear footsteps coming closer 'no I don't want to face him again not so soon' just then a small little girl walked in

"Oh hello there who are you?"

"Me Rin!" the little girl said happily. The girl gave a thoughtful glance at kagome and then her face lit up "you're the pretty lady that lord sesshoumaru likes! You very pretty."

'What he can't like me' "thank you Rin. But what make you think sesshoumaru likes me?"

"That's lord sesshoumaru to you," said a small toad like imp at the door "and Rin you nasty little ningen your not allowed in here. I should fry you back to the place load sesshoumaru rescued you from and--" he was about to continue his treats when he sow a small glint of fury in kagome's eyes.

With out a word kagome slowly stalked up to Jaken, bent down and grabbed the little imp by it's collar "you should speak considering she's bigger then you and could probably kick your butt if you didn't have that staff of yours." With that she walk calmly out the door and drop kicked him down the hall with much delight of a curtain little girl not to mention her own satisfaction.

End flashback

"Kagome-sama Rin heard you screaming then I sow a bright light. Rin just wanted to know what it was."

"It.... it was nothing Rin. It's time for you to go to bed now go to your room and go to sleep."

"o.k. Kagome-sama"

Once the door was shut kagome let out a breath 'how can I tell Rin that sesshoumaru is dead he is like a father to her. What's going to happen now?'

"Inuyasha you need to come with me I ...I need to talk to you" Kikyo stated as she walked out of the hut.

"About what?" Inuyasha ask wile following Kikyo out of the hut leaving a baffled miko behind.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo said without turning around "there is another threat coming to power, but this one will be even more devastating if not stop right away."

"What are you talking about Kikyo? Did you take care of another thief?"

"No" Kikyo snapped wile glaring at Inuyasha "the threat is your brother"

"What? You're not making any sense. How can sesshoumaru be a threat?"

"Do you know of the legend of the crystal blue Inu youkai?

"Well duh I do. It is said that the crystal blue Inu youkai is suppose to be very powerful and if mated with another stronger youkai they would produce a new breed of youkai one so powerful even kami himself wouldn't be able to stop them. But I don't see what this has to do with sesshoumaru."

"Don't you see? Sesshoumaru is after the crystal blue Inu youkai." Once he has her he will rule all the land no one will be able to appose him and hanyous may cease to exist"

A/N thanks again to every one that's reviewing I LOVE YOU ALL lol


End file.
